Talk:Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 Just watched the movie, it was great..I liked it better than the first two. Mr. Potato heads two body changes are hilarious. Endings kinda sad though, but I think it was good too. 01:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It was awesomistic! Mr. Tortilla Head, hehe...I cried two times during the movie. :/ But it was amazing! :) Pawādo Batākappu '''Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Voice parking Since the voice cast section is divided by grouping, there's one entry which I didn't add, since I have no idea where it goes. It's in the official presskit transcription of the final end credits (as of June 2, 2010), so it's correct, I just don't know where to put it. Anyway, it's Jack Willis (all I could find for him is a talent agency, JE Talent, which mentioned his participation; IMDb has a few Jack Willises but as usual no idea which if any could be this guy) as Frog. Also a list of additional voices (Lee Unkrich is actually listed there; what's the source for his voicing the Jack-in-the-Box specifically?) and "additional children's voices" (likely all the Sunnyside Daycare kids, though not having seen the movie, there could be others), which includes Hannah Unkrich. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :As for voicing the jack-in-the-box, Lee confirmed this on his twitter account. --Jeff (talk) 05:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding spoilers If we're going to have the full plot of the movie, I think we should at least warn people. Who agrees with me? We've already had the college cliffhanger screenings, so anything from that is fair game, I suppose. But when Pixar showed the whole movie to select groups, Lee Unkrich, Darla K. Anderson, and others specifically asked their audience to not give away the ending. That cat is out of the bag now, so to speak, and there's not much we can do about it other than delete from the current version. Before removing my spoiler warnings, please discuss this here. If you don't like them, maybe we can reword them. Dogman15 07:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I have removed all the info after the "cliff hanger ends here" note. I think we need to follow the director and producer's wishes. --Jeff (talk) 15:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Since the film has now officially released, I decided to complete the plot synopsis to the best of my recollection. I left the spoiler warning at the beginning, I'm not sure if that's standard practice or not. --DenseElectric 04:17, June 18, 2010 Voice Cast (again) - PLEASE READ Please, if you're going to add a name doing the voice for a character like Lenny or Wheezy, you MUST provide an official source or it will be removed. Now that people are seeing pre-releases and the college cliff hangers, we may start getting information from there. I think that can be considered "official". But please specify in the comment/summary where the information is coming from. I still haven't heard who is doing the voice for Lenny or Wheezy so I will remove those unless someone provides the source. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) John Lasseter's involvement Has it been confirmed or denied whether or not John Lasseter will take part in this project? Toy Story 2 has a few different directors, two of which were Lasseter and Unkirch, so I'm wondering if it's been confirmed whether or not Lasseter will work on TS3. Peori 23:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :John will be an executive producer. --Jeff (talk) 01:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Voice cast I think when people come in to edit Lenny and Wheezy now they should give an official source to show how they know who their new voice actors will be (probably not Wikipedia). I've still been hearing very little about their voices for the film, and all the rumored ones going around didn't quite sound right to me. And do we really know whether or not Frank Welker did the voices of RC and Bullseye like someone here added before, cause I know he's done a '''lot of voices and I'm sure he may have done those two characters as well, but do we know from him if that's true or not? I would only have it there if he really did those voices. --Nick102 01:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed - it must be from an official source, and wikipedia and imdb aren't official. I asked Lee Unkrich yesterday who was doing the voices for Lenny and Wheezy (he was taking questions via Twitter) and never received any reply. I'm taking this as they're not saying for now. Feel free to remove any others that I've missed cleaning up, or point me at them. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 04:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Setting of Toy Story 3 If Andy was six years old in 1995 (Toy Story), wouldn't the actual year be 2006 or 2007 for the events of Toy Story 3? I am feeling kind of frustrated as to why my contribution had been reverted. It's part of the canon. :I know of no official source that says Andy was 6 years old for Toy Story, or his exact age for Toy Story 3. And there is nothing that says that the Toy Story world has aged the same number of years between as our world. If you have official proof of ages, etc, please provide them and then we can discuss it further. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 05:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC)